<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stripped Bare by nerdyrose24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407939">Stripped Bare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyrose24/pseuds/nerdyrose24'>nerdyrose24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Capture, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyrose24/pseuds/nerdyrose24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission gone wrong. One man stripped bare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stucky One Shots, Stucky Sick Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stripped Bare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now, you be careful out there, Sergeant.”</p><p>Bucky heard Steve before he saw him, that firm but seductive tone that slipped out at moments like this. He smirked as he continued to pull the black fingerless glove over his shining metal hand. Bucky thought he looked ethereal; the morning sunlight through the quinjet’s windows highlighting the deep blue of the suit and the bright blond of his hair.</p><p>“Oh, I can handle my own, Captain,” he sassed. Leaning back, he folded his arms, tried not to melt as he saw his lover in the full Captain America get-up, leaning against the doorway and leering at him. </p><p>Bucky continued to hold his gaze, until Steve’s expression softened, and he began to walk over, until they were chest to chest, Steve’s arms around his waist.</p><p>“I mean it. We don’t have enough troops to spare for a rescue mission.” The act was over – this was all Steve now, squeezing his ass and giving him the puppy eyes.</p><p>Bucky pulled on the strap on Steve’s suit so he could whisper against his lips. “And I’m telling you, you won’t need to.” Eyes closing, their lips brushed together, before Bucky’s curled into a smile. “Besides, I seem to remember it was always me saving your sorry punk ass.”</p><p>“Jerk,” Steve scoffed with affection, kissing him softly again. As he leaned back, properly this time, he let his hand snake up into his long dark hair and fist it. “God, I love you,” he breathed, causing Bucky’s face to light up in a smile.</p><p>“You ready?” Bucky asked, staring up at Steve.</p><p>“No risks this time?” Steve said seriously.</p><p>Still holding on to the strap, Bucky assured him: “No risks.”</p><p>Then they parted and went out onto the battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was days later. Steve’s breaths were shaky. He fell against the wall, his head rolled back, and he lifted his hand to the comm in his ear.</p><p>“Are there any more?” he asked.</p><p>“No, Cap. You got ‘em all,” Sam answered. Steve loosened the hand strap on his shield.</p><p>Straightening himself up, Steve nodded and allowed himself to stare at the carnage. At least thirty men lay dead around him, the blood defacing the white walls of the hallway. He had to remind himself that these weren’t men – they were Hydra operatives, part of the division who ambushed a routine Avengers mission and took something from him.</p><p>With that thought in mind he stared straight ahead as he stepped over the bodies. There was only one doorway down here, a bright light emanated from it. The lab, he thought bitterly. As he turned into it, Steve’s heart rose and then sank.</p><p>Something was lying on the slab, curled over and partially naked, a white sheet over its middle. Their hair was shaved, a short dark buzz all that covered the skull. Could it be Bucky? The person moaned. Of course it was Bucky.</p><p>Steve approached slowly. He knelt down in front of him, removed a glove and placed one hand on his right shoulder. “Buck?” he asked.</p><p>Two sad, blue eyes looked up at him. He didn’t hesitate to lean in close, press his lips to Bucky’s and hold their heads together, just for a moment, before he curled his arm around and lifted him to his feet. Hands pressed against his suit as Bucky tried to balance. Steve brought the sheet around Bucky to hold him close. Bucky seemed so out of it, staring at him in confusion, bringing in echoes of the past.</p><p>
  <em>“I thought you were dead.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought you were smaller.”</em>
</p><p>Tugging on the sheet, Steve tried to smile. “I’m gonna take you home,” he said.</p><p>Bucky closed his eyes and braced himself.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p><br/>
Bucky was ripped away from sleep in the night. A nightmare: of being back in that place, being stripped bare again, feeling cold. But the darkness – it was never dark in that lab. He waited for his eyes to adjust, trying to breathe. One. Two. Something came into focus. He reached out a flesh finger – it was Steve.</p><p>Suddenly he realised two arms were around him, one on his waist and one on his shoulders – soft, light touches. And he was warm: under the duvet and dressed in his pyjamas. Feeling intense relief, he flattened his palm against Steve’s chest, letting his fingers climb upwards so he could feel his steady heartbeat.</p><p>“Steve,” he said.</p><p>Those strong arms held him closer and he felt Steve’s hot breath against his forehead, as he breathed his own relief.</p><p>“Yes,” Steve replied, his voice ringing with emotion. He pressed his lips to the top of Bucky’s head, pulling his head closer to him and feeling the soft short hairs he’d been left with, probably so they could have easier access to probe Bucky's fragile mind.</p><p>“I got you now,” Steve whispered, as they settled back in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>